


Of New Souls, Responsibilities and Family.

by BlueOrchidx



Series: Of Guardians and Protectors. [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOrchidx/pseuds/BlueOrchidx
Summary: Oneshot of Shiba Yuuki's first meeting of her nephew.





	Of New Souls, Responsibilities and Family.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, here we are.   
> Hellloooo again readers!   
> I actually have no idea how many people take the time to read my notes lmao, but meh. 
> 
> This is basically just Yuuki meeting Ichigo for the first time. I make no motion to hide that she has been around the family for years. Ichigo has seen her multiple times throughout his younger years - usually when he was in danger. BUT she was always brushed off as being his *imaginary friend*. Imagine the surprise he's going to get when he meets her again as a teen. 
> 
> As always, I do not own Bleach, none of the characters or the verse. Kubo Tite does.  
> I'm just a lowly fanfic writer.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> \- Styxx.

‘’His name is Ichigo’’ the strawberry blonde introduced softly, cooing at the sleeping bundle in her arms. 

Yuuki watched in awe. It had to have been over a hundred years since she had been in close proximity to a new born baby. She generally kept to herself, training with Urahara, Yoruichi and Tessi where she could, or reading up on human behaviours to better fit in. 

‘’Would you like to hold him, Yuuki-nee?’’ the glowing woman offered, smiling encouragingly at the older woman. 

Yuuki took a step forward, gracefully sitting in the chair beside the womans bed. She smiled brightly, shifting the child in her arms as she leaned forward to place him in Yuukis awaiting arms. 

The sleeping burrito stirred for a moment, before snuggling into the warmth Yuuki provided. Her wide eyes watched every move, taking care to not disturb his sleep or cause him any discomfort. 

She had been so immersed in watching the new born, that she hadn’t noticed Isshin slip into the room and watch the sleeping boy over her shoulder. 

Misaki smiled at the scene before her, and pulled her polaroid camera out to quickly snap a photo of them. It would be a rare one to add to the photo album.

‘’He’ll have a long road ahead of him when he grows up’’ Yuuki murmured solemnly. 

Isshin nodded, face grim. 

Misaki smiled patiently. Motherhood had settled on her well, Yuuki thought to herself.

‘’That’s why he’ll have a wonderful, wise and protective aunt to guide him’’ she teased lightly.

Yuuki blinked at the other woman, before looking down at the bundle in her arms. He had woken up at some stage, and was blinking up at her curiously. When Yuuki met his eyes, he smiled toothlessly at her, before giggling. A fond smile pulled at her lips, as she rearranged her hold on him so that she could offer him one of her fingers to hold. When he gripped her little finger as hard as he could, she slowly looked back up at Misaki and nodded stiffly, careful to not jolt the boy in her arms much. 

‘’I’ll watch over him, and any others that come after him’’ she promised. 

Misaki smiled appreciatively. Isshin looked torn between being thankful and wanting to tease his older sister. He settled on nodding in acceptance, knowing his sister was in too good of a mood to raise to his teasing.


End file.
